Television viewers are often interested in monitoring events occurring on different channels, such as if a viewer is interested in watching multiple sporting events showing on different channels. In order to keep up with the event of each sporting event, the viewer is required to periodically switch between the channels, i.e., from a viewed channel to a non-viewed channel, by manually actuating a remote control or other channel change device. When the viewer switches channels, the current events on the switched to channel may not apprise the viewer of the latest events, such as if the channel is changed during a commercial event or after occurrence of a significant event (touchdown, goal, stock price change, etc.). Accordingly, a need exists to allow viewers to switch between channels while events of interest are showing on the switch to channel.